Current content sharing mechanisms allow a user to embed a video player on a Web page. The user links the video player to video content that exists somewhere on the Web. When someone browses to the Web page, the video player presents the video on the browser. This provides a convenient way for people to share pre-defined content with each other, but it does not allow user to personalize or add additional content to the shared pre-defined content.